


in another life

by lcvenotes



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcvenotes/pseuds/lcvenotes
Summary: the life i imagine for the caos core characters, had things not ended up the way they did.
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Rosalind "Roz" Walker, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Ambrose Spellman, Robin Goodfellow (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Theo Putnam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	in another life

**Author's Note:**

> (lowercase is on purpose)
> 
> the core characters of caos deserved a happy life, and i wanted to give them the ending they deserved. one with a family, and complete happiness. so here's a short little drabble of what i imagined for them.

it was never a question of whether or not nick and sabrina wanted their own family. the answer was absolutely, without a doubt, yes. nick wanted the chance to be the father he never had, and sabrina wanted to follow in the footsteps of the guardians she was raised by.

they'd start out small, adopting a couple of their own kids. sabrina, being adopted, wanted the chance to give a child the life that she had; one in a loving family who would do anything for her. then they might have a couple of their own biologically, until they formed their own little army. 

nick is wrapped around every single one of their little fingers. the bad boy exterior having crumbled the second the children entered their family; he can't say no to them. he entertains them all with little acts of harmless magic; ones that make them giggle and make their eyes light up with glee. 

sabrina is just as wrapped up in them as nick is. she's a mama-bear and she's proud of it. she gets fired up easily at even the thought of them getting hurt in any capacity, but at the end of the day she's incredibly gentle and kind with them. she couldn't be more happy to be a mother. 

ambrose and prudence, theo and robin, and roz and harvey, have their own little armies as well. the four families and their kids being absolute terrors in the best way possible. holidays spent with the kids running around, loud voices, and giggling as it mingles sweetly with the voices of the adults talking and drinking in the kitchen or in the living room. 

ambrose, theo, robin, and nick are everyone's favorite uncles, the four get along wonderfully and have a blast running around with the kids when everyone else is too tired, or maybe just doesn't feel like it. prudence, roz, and sabrina are aunts, yet complete mothers no matter who's child is being discussed. they're all protective, shouting "get down from there!" or "put them down, they're going to get hurt!" when the boys get too rowdy. 

hilda and zelda are the best grandmothers in the world, and they treat everyone's kids like their own. hilda spending much more time than necessary baking the kid's favorite sweets, and the children getting a kick out of zelda's dry but endearing personality. nothing makes them more happy than to have the spellman mortuary occupied by little excited bodies making a mess of everything; even if zelda acts annoyed by it, they all know she wouldn't trade it for the world. 

everyone's happy. decades spent in absolute familial bliss. each one having little to no family, having a found family that is quite literally larger than life. they're rock solid, an untouchable group of people, who found complete and utter happiness after it seemed like they would never get it. 


End file.
